


Unexpected Tidings

by were_lemur



Series: Heather Has Two Daddies (and her half-brother is an eight-legged horse) [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has news for Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Tidings

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 205

Strange things often happened at the Avengers Mansion, but the sight of Thor walking in carrying an infant was unusual enough, even by those standards, that everyone turned to look.

He walked across the rec room to where Bruce was sitting, his feet up on an ottoman, TV remote in one hand and a bottle of Tony's favorite microbrew in the other.

"I bring you tidings," Thor said.

"That's not all you're bringing." Bruce grinned up at him "What's with the kid?"

"I wish to be the first to offer my congratulations. Your daughter shall be a maiden of Asgard."


End file.
